


睡前爽一发脑洞记录①

by ahogardeamor



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogardeamor/pseuds/ahogardeamor
Summary: 我想搞叶山老师！我想看吉本老师搞叶山老师！我想看御村和大原互撩！我想看御村搞叶山老师！我想看pwp啊55555没有人写陪我聊黄色脑洞我只能自己写大纲快乐了





	睡前爽一发脑洞记录①

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一个脑洞

大原是高一届的学长，御村是新入学的学弟。

刚入学的时候其实还不认识，大原翘了开学式，没能看到新生代表在舞台上弹钢琴，之后学园祭叶山老师临时抓人来话剧部他俩才算第一次见面。

大原不是叶山老师带的班，但是也因为被吉本拜托就去了（吉本曾经做过大原的家庭教师），慢慢的就处一起了，年轻人的爱情就这么干柴烈火。

御村其实对叶山老师有点别样情绪，叶山老师身上有股奶甜味，很是吸引人，叶山老师很温柔，或许太温柔了。

新打出来的琴谱偶尔他会亲自拿过来，御村的位置坐在教室后方，他从余光看到叶山从前门走到后门，女生都凑到他面前叫叶山老师，很殷勤，叶山一个一个地跟她们问好。

叶山老师给御村递谱子的时候总说又要麻烦你啦，还要摸摸御村的头，乖孩子。他并不当着教室里的人做这些，恐怕其他人说闲话，只在排练室和御村东说西说，偶尔会抱怨，感叹还好有优等生帮了大忙。

御村倒是十分乐意，学业对他来说是小事一桩，乐意花时间在别处。每天在琴房的时间总是过得很愉快，随着学园祭的日期渐近，他们花在排练室的时间越来越多。

大原有一天戴了一副黑框眼镜和御村见面，他和叶山老师嘴唇有几分像，御村看得有点走神，大原醋了，就故意撩御村上火，没往下做，眼镜被扯下来扔在地毯上，两人都一肚子气。

第二天大原开始了争夺叶山老师的作战，叶山老师对待学生从来都是一视同仁的，有学生主动他当然很开心，都没注意两个学生在他转身背后你瞪我我瞪你大眼瞪大眼。

直到某一次他们排练晚了，吉本刚好在附近，过来接他，才看到他最近花了好些时间在大原身上。

大原见了吉本也愣了一会儿，匆匆与叶山老师告别。

他走得心虚，吉本于是问叶山老师最近有没有学生又爱上你。

叶山还当他在开玩笑，说没有这回事，他倒把这群小孩一视同仁，哪里知道他们心里的花花肠子。

吉本第二天约了大原，大原经过一夜的沉淀已经不怵了，坦言说受了男友的刺激，和治愈系的叶山老师相处起来才舒服，还怪吉本独占温柔乡太霸道。他太会撒娇。吉本知道叶山肯定抵挡不住学生这么跟他说话，于是和大原约法三章，被大原一口驳回，说哪有你这种人跟我讲道理的，你嘴里的话有几分真几分假？他的话里带着抱怨又有点委屈，吉本拿他没办法，又不能直接对他教育，竟然低了头。几年不见大原愈发嘴上不饶人，像是长出刺来的花，倒是比原来更诱人了。

吉本和叶山老师提到大原是他的学生，还没说几句叶山就开始夸大原别扭虽然别扭，却也是能干可爱，越来越听话。吉本知道在叶山这边揭发大原本性是不可能了，于是收了话旁敲侧击了几句，让叶山堵了回来，说是你当初关心学生的方法有错，大原君现在不也还好好的吗。叶山很少会说这类直白怼人的话，吉本这才发现叶山已经完全被大原攻略了，连忙岔开话，才算揭了一页。

到了学园祭当天，大原的班级开了女仆咖啡屋，他算是统筹执事，特地穿了修身的一套西装，勾得人移不开眼。御村不参加班级活动，他们戏剧社有表演，他在台上眼睁睁看着大原把叶山老师从边边角落拉走了，表演结束之后火急火燎地去找，终于在排练室找到他俩，大原把叶山老师的衬衣下摆都扯开了一大半，解得只剩两个扣挂在身上。

叶山显然完全不会应对这类赤裸裸的告白，通常有人跟他告白失败之后都会主动告别离开的，可惜大原耕二并不是一般人。

御村要把大原扯开又被衣衫不整的老师撩得不行，遂被大原拖下水，两人把老师浑身都弄得湿哒哒的，叶山又很羞耻地要把他两个推开，一个说老师你忍心嘛，一个说老师我不会弄疼你，可惜一个人按不住两个，到后面差点没忍住哭起来，回家时开车都感觉身体虚虚浮浮，又不好意思跟吉本说。

可又怎么会不知道？恋人眼角红红地回到家，连吃饭都心不在焉的，还不让一起泡浴缸，所有举动都是欲盖弥彰。

吉本当时没说，等了几天，叶山完全恢复过来之后才去找了大原，小情侣倒是黏得如胶似漆的，不怕提老师吃醋了。

吉本对他们进行口头教育之后如此这般说了一番，特地挑了一个周日约叶山去喝酒，醒来之后叶山老师才发现被带子封了眼睛和嘴，旁边两个声音，一口一个老师叫得特别甜，耳朵都要酥掉。酒店房间里还点着香氛，他浑身燥得很，被按得射了，吉本很会撩，旁边的两个学生禁不住躁，看见被绑着手的老师那么社情地在床上蹭，大原于是过来给老师口，一边口一边被御村艹得叫出来，嘴巴里面含糊不清地叫着御村和老师。吉本看他塌着腰把屁股抬高的样子也硬了，扶起叶山让他也抬起屁股，却没有解开束缚，叶山的姿势受了限制，他们之前做都是正面，熟悉的腹肌也看不到了，只能茫然地咬着绸带等待吉本插进来。这次不同他们之前做的，当着两个学生的面他又叫不开，忍得很难受，被吉本打得屁股红红的，吉本故意等他难耐得不行的时候才插进去，坏心眼。叶山之前哪里受过这样的对待，吉本在他面前收敛得很好，可惜骨子里还是那样，这次干脆暴露了个彻底。

最后当然是做了个爽，老师被艹得哭了出来，还要被学生再艹一遍，听大原被自己的恋人插得浪叫，叫得叶山都不敢再听，缩在御村怀里不动了。他自己从来不会叫得那么大声，一直都忍着。御村早就想了老师好几天，叶山被他插得开始痉挛，御村在耳朵旁边说什么他都会抖，咬着嘴唇呜咽呜咽，胸口还被大原咬出好多红印，粉色的乳头蹭得通红，吸允到肿起来，一碰就挺起胸发颤，大原自己都快射不出来了还要在老师面前逞能，说老师真可爱，手从白软的胸口往下摸到射过好几次的阴茎。御村把叶山的腰搂着抬起上身，大原又将半硬的阴茎含到口里面，叶山被他吸得头脑昏沉，小穴吸得紧了又紧，御村重喘了几声干得愈发用力，咬着叶山的肩让他和吉本重新接吻。叶山被搞得嗓子都发哑，吉本听他喊得动情，掐着大原的手又重了。大原被吉本拉过来往后重重坐在阳具上，哭喊着不要了，还打了哭嗝，膝盖即使跪在床面上也磨得红红的，浑身都是一片乱七八糟的样子，色情得不得了。御村不见了刚刚的凶和难耐，很温柔地过来安抚他，让他又静下来，喊着老师，老师，也不知道喊的是吉本还是眼前被插得快要再次射出来的叶山。

搞了一夜第二天当然没有人起得来啦，两个人都被搞得腿软，好像发情了一夜，最后要是吉本觉得偶尔来这么一次还挺愉快的那就糟糕了23333333333


End file.
